Pure breeds and wild mustangs
by Prettylildevil
Summary: Madison Williams is a young sheltered girl a month away from turning sixteen. She has had little to no contact with anybody her own age in years, let alone with a boy her age. That is until her father hires a young and lonly boy by the name of Alfred Jones who has a bit of a rough history. Has Madison finally found the friend she has always wanted in the ranch hand? femCanxcowboyUs
1. Chapter 1

Pure breeds and wild mustangs

Madison Williams x Alfred Jones

Every morning Madison woke up before the first crack of sunlight flashed over the hill at the north edge of the Williams' family ranch. It was very quiet just like she was. Only her father, mother and the general store owner were usually awake when she got up. Her far-too-big for her pale pink night gown fell all the way to the wood floor of the hallway.

The whole house was still close to pitch black as none of the lights were on.

Patting down the hall she held her slightly off white teddy bear close to her under developed chest. She finally reached the end of the hallway and the every big window there. With a glance over her shoulder she unlocked it before slowly pushing it open. Then she began to crawl out onto the roof. It wasn't very steep but, just the height alone scared Madison. But, it was the only place nobody would think to look for her so she hided there and over time it became one of her favorite spots to be especially when the sun was just starting to rise over the eastern sky.

She inhaled the fresh morning air as she stepped out. Closing her violet colored she felt the light breeze on her bare arms. It was summer already. Soon her father would stop making her take her lessons. Of course she was almost old enough to stop them all together. Not that she wanted them to end but, the three month break would certainly be enjoyed.

Maddie perched herself right beside the window and gazed up into the lightening pink sky. It was beautiful. The most beautiful time of day.

She tucked a thick strand of her dark blond hair behind her ear before lowering her eyes slowly over the land. In the far off distance stood the Black Ridge Mountain that her father always called 'tiny' but it still seemed huge to her. Just a bit closer was the forest which ran down from near the top of Black Ridge to the fence behind the Williams' house. Maddie smiled. That was also one of her favorite places on the ranch, especially the tree just beside the creak that flowed through the thicker part of the forest where she loved to read.

Hugging the teddy bear she was still holding she relaxed against the cool roof. Inhaling once more, she stretched her thin arms up over her head as her eyes lids slowly began to drift shut. She muttered to herself something about 'best get dressed' before yawning 'I can't fall asleep' just before her eyes closed.

It was the high pitched whistle of the morning train that awoke Maddie just an hour later. She sat up so fast that not only did she nearly fall off the roof but her head felt as though it was spinning. She grunted softly and glanced around. Below her in the back yard she could see her father adjusting the saddle of his Buckskin horse "Abelle."

Quickly Madison crawled through the still wide open bay window from which she had crawled early that morning. It wasn't until she was fully inside till she noticed her teddy bear was missing. She leaned out of the window and looked all around for the bear. It wasn't on the roof. She must have dropped it down into the yard.

"Maddie?"

Madison turned around to see her mother standing just a few steps away, a basket full of dirty clothes in her hands. It was Saturday, wash day of course.

"Maddie, dear why aren't you dressed yet? I heard you get up over an hour ago."

"Why um…" The young girl mumbled letting her voice die off without finishing her sentence. She had no answer. Her parents knew she liked to sit up on the roof and had both warned her about it and scolded her for doing so even after their warnings. However the Williams never did honestly punish her for it or anything for that matter. She never did do anything terrible dangerous partly out of respect for their wishes and partly out of her own fears.

Mrs. Williams shook her head, her light blond hair did not fall down into her face because she had it tied back with a red and white ribbon the way she usually worn it "Go get dressed."

"Okay," Maddie nearly whispered as she hurried back to her bedroom and shut the door behind herself. She had to get dressed and then go get her bear. Tugging her oak amour open she thought back to something her father had told her not to long ago. It was Monday night and he had come to tell her goodnight. She was of course holding her bear then as she always slept with it especially in the summer when it got really dark really early. He had chuckled before saying "That bear's not going to last to much longer you know."

"What, papa?"

"Your bear, it's about worn out."

"Well mama taught me how to sow so I can fix him."

He sighed.

"What?" She had asked as she slipped underneath her plain white summertime blanket.

He walked over and kissed her forehead "You know I wish you could stay this way for ever."

"This way?"

"Yeah."

"Well why can't I?"

"Cause you're growing up, I mean you're nearly six-teen."

"Yeah, so?"

"So soon you'll probably find a young gentleman caller."

"Gentleman caller?"

"Yes," he said with another sigh "and then you'll get married and have babies to hold instead of that toy."

Maddie's brow furrowed "Soon? Soon I'll be married a-and be having babies?"

"Yes, all too soon."

"Too soon is right," she had mumbled to herself as her father had walked out of her room. He shut the door and she turned off the oil lamp on the desk right next to the head of her bed. She didn't go to sleep as quickly as she normally did that night. Instead she hugged the teddy bear for a while and then pictured a baby in its place.

And there she was nearly a week later, hurrying to get dressed so that she could go get that soon-to-be-left-behind piece of her apparently quickly dissolving childhood. She grabbed a plain light brown dress out and pulled it over her head before running her slim fingers through her shoulder length messy hair. Then she reached down and picked up her favorite most worn in boots and stepped into them, pausing just long enough to tie them loosely.

When she left her room her mother was nowhere to be seen. Taking this as a rare chance to run indoors Maddie jogged down the hallway, down the creaky old stairs, through the parlor, pass her father's study and through the kitchen. A pot of oatmeal sat on the cooktop slowly cooking, whereas three bowels sat on the small table beside the stove. Her mother must have gotten distracted by gathering up the wash.

Shrugging it off as her mama just getting distracted by gathering the wash Maddie bolted out of the backdoor. She slowed to a fast walk as she headed down the steps from the wrap around porch down into the backyard. There he was. Her teddy.

"There you are!" She exclaimed as she reached down to pick up the bear.

"Maddie!"

She turned around toward the fence. Her father was sitting on his horse just outside of the yard.

"Papa?"

"Why aren't you over at the train station with your mother, little missy?"

"W-why, am I suppose to be there?"

"Yeah, you're suppose to meet a new ranch hand we just hired."

"New hand?"

"He just came in and is going to be living in the cabin the Marston fellow was staying in. We're going have a bigger crop this year so we needed some more help."

"Okay. So should I go down there?"

"yes," he answered as he finally caught a glimpse of the teddy bear she was trying to hide from him "but first go take that thing back up to your room and get down there."

"Okay," she blushed and started up the steps as he turned and started to gallop over toward the coral.

After nearly sprinting back to her room she tossed the bear onto her still unmade bed before racing back out of the main house. It was just as she was coming through the front gate when she first met him. She must not have been paying enough attention as she ran smack into the stranger causing her to almost fall on her back side.

"There you are," her mother said as she stood next to the unknown man.

"S-sorry" Maddie muttered and took a step back. Then she got her first good look at him.

He was taller than her like most people especially men. The still early morning sun caused his neatly parted dusty blond hair to shine slightly. The sun light also created a glare on his glasses which were almost exactly like hers only they were a little less round more like squares. Behind his glasses were the deepest, most beautiful baby blue eyes Madison had ever seen.

"Hey," he said suddenly pulling Maddie away from her staring.

"Hello."

"Dear," Mrs. Williams interjected "this is Alfred Jones. He's the new help."

"Nice to meet ya," he smiled down at her as he extended his right black glove clad hand to her. She took it and gently shook his hand while silently taking in the rest of him. His dark, well-worn in and slightly dirty jeans were tucked into his black boots with large white cuffs. He also wore a plain white button down shirt under a dark brown and rather tattered vest.

"N-nice to meet you too," she finally forced herself to stuttered out.

"Well, the pleasure's all mine," she clasped his other hand over her much smaller one and leaned down so that their foreheads almost touched.

Maddie could feel her face turning red from the closeness of his pale pink lips to her own.

"Mr. Jones!" Mr. Williams suddenly appeared beside all three of them on Abelle. He hopped down from the tan horse and Alfred let go of Madison's hand.

"Mr. Williams," the young man said as he shook Maddie's father's hand "nice to meet you sir. And thank you for hiring me."

"Well, we needed an extra hand and you seemed like the best for the job."

"I didn't know you had a daughter, sir."

"Oh yeah," Mr. Williams grinned as he wrapped his arm around Maddie's shoulders "This is Madison."

"But, you can call me Maddie," she interjected.

Mr. Williams chuckled quietly and lead the whole group into the house. Maddie lagged behind the rest, trying her best to hide her shocked expression as to just how cute papa's new help was.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Williams had insisted that Alfred eat breakfast with them since he had been riding the train all night, so the four of them sat around the Williams' small square breakfast table, Maddie sitting across from Mr. Jones, her parents beside her on either side. Her father dosed out bowels of just barely cool oatmeal as he told Alfred all about the ranch.

Madison swirled her spoon around in the dark tan watery meal. It looked gross but, tasted great. Especially with a heavy spoonful of the maple syrup papa always traded for. As if he had just read her mind Mr. Williams stood up and asked "Want some syrup, Maddie?"

"Yes, Papa," she mumbled as her father patted across the room to the cabinet.

Mrs. Williams politely and ever so quietly cleared her throat before asking "So Mr. Jones why, if I may ask, did you want this job?"

"It's actually very simple, mam," he grinned and Madison could feel her face heating up again "I needed the money and my Pa wanted me gone."

"Wanted you gone?" Mr. Williams asked the same question Maddie was about to as he came back over to the table.

"Yeah, we-we uh don't get along too well….Anymore that is."

"Oh," all three of the Williams's muttered softly.

"See uh he left me alone for a longtime and then, when I was old even to get a good paying job he wanted to be my father again. Something about paying off some debt, I bet it was from drinking or fighting, or maybe both." He said the last part under his breath but Maddie still heard it.

"Well," Mr. Williams stalled as he didn't really know what to say. Instead of finishing his sentence he switched subjects completely, turning to Maddie he handed her the glass bottle of amber colored syrup "here you go."

"Thanks," Madison popped the top of the bottle and poured some of the warm sugary liquid into her spoon before handing the bottle to her now seated father.

That was about the time that Mr. Jones started to ask questions about his work and Madison lost track of the conservation. Something about feeding bulls and milking cows. Instead of listen she just lazily stirred her oatmeal. She rested her elbow on the table and then her cheek on her hand as she watched the rapidity disappearing swirls in her breakfast.

Her thoughts began to wander.

'Did he like her?'

'Did she like him?'

'Was this the feeling her mother had told her about years ago?'

'Was this the thing her father had been talking about less than a week ago?'

'Was he too much older than her?'

'Was she too young?'

'Did she really care?'

'Did he really care?'

'Did he have a girl back home?'

'Could they be together?'

'Could they be married?'

'Was her father right?'

It was only when she heard the screeching of her father's and Alfred's chairs that tore her from her many questions about Alfred. How long had she been zoning out?

"Okay, dear I 'ma going to go take Mr. Jones here on a little tour of the farm."

"Okay," Mrs. Williams said to her husband as she stood up "Maddie can you help me clear the dishes?"

"Um sure mama," she slid out of her chair and to her feet.

The two men then headed out of the house. Madison heard the front door close behind them as she picked her barely touched bowel. She sighed silently and picked up her father's nearly empty bowel. Alfred hadn't even spoken a word to her. Not that most people spoke to her. In fact he'd probably forgotten she was even there. He wouldn't have been the first.

"Thank you, Maddie," her mother's words once again snapped her out of her thoughts as she handed her the two bowels "now why don't you go outside. It's such beautiful day."

"Yes, Mama."

She was nearly to the back door when her mother muttered "and not out on the roof this time."

"Okay, Mama."

Carefully she closed the door behind herself softly. She didn't want her mother to get onto her again for 'being unladylike' whatever that meant.

True to her mother's word it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and only a handful of pillowly soft looking clouds dotted the clear blue sky. In fact as she looked up to the heavens Maddie couldn't help but recall Alfred's baby blue peepers.

She shook the image away as she crossed the backyard and passed through the badly-in-need-of-repainting gate to the woods. She quickened her pace to a light jog. Maybe she could get him out of her mind by reading.

Finally she came to the tree she loved to read in. She smiled up at the branch she usual sat on. Her worn out copy of 'Alice in Wonderland' was still there, straddling the branch, right where she had left it the day before.

Carefully she climbed up until she herself was straddling the branch just beside the book. She picked it up. The edges of nearly all the pages were either slightly curled or folded. The spine of the book was about to break. Even the hard cover was showing a sign of disrepair, as the once colorful portrait of Alice was nearly completely faded away.

Alice had just fallen down the rabbit hole and Madison's favorite part in the whole book was coming up. She loved the way Alice seemed pretty darn calm after fall what seemed like thousands of feet into a dream like wonderland. Maddie smiled as she turned the page. If only she could act that cool.

Half an hour rolled by just as quickly as the water in the river a few feet away from the tree. Madison could fly through the story, in fact she'd already read it about five times. But, something about the character of Alice drew her back to the book time and time again. Or maybe it was the fact that she was just a normal girl like Maddie who one day chased a bunny into a hole and ended up on a great adventure.

Sighing Madison glanced over at the creek. The sun reflected off of the dark blue water brightening its color. She slipped her glasses further up her nose from where they had slipped while she had been reading. Slowly the scanned the forest around her. Not many animals lived there. A few deer could be seen every now and again as could several small animals such as squirrels, rabbits and different types of birds.

And then her eyes fell upon the small cabin just a little ways away. A large window curtain free allowed her to see inside.

A tall, muscular, very good-looking, blond haired, blue eyed man was standing in the middle of the one roomed house. It was Alfred. He was talking to Madison's father. Probably still being given the grand tour. Maddie smiled as she thought about how much her father loved the farm. He had started it up all by himself many years ago so of course he would be proud of it.

Inside the cabin Mr. Williams tipped his hat to Alfred and then left. Maddie could see him walking back to the stables. However she quickly turned her attention back to Alfred's new home. It was so close and she could even come out here and see in. Was that creepy or not?

She shook her head as her face for the third time that day flushed pink. No, she wasn't going to watch him. It wouldn't be right. She tore her sight from the widow and continued to read.

.


	3. Chapter 3

The roof felt unusually cold as Maddie stepped out of the bay window the next morning. That was probably because the sun hadn't even started to come over the eastern hills. She hadn't been able to get much sleep the next before.

And it was all because of that stupid…cowboy now working for her father on the ranch.

She tucked the extra fabric of her violet night gown under her legs exposing her tiny pale feet and ankle. A slightly warm breeze blew her blond hair across her face. She didn't even bother pushing them back. Her toes curled tightly.

Darn him.

Darn him and his shiny blond hair, beefy arms, and those beautiful-gorgeous sky blue eyes.

She glanced up at the still dark sky wishing that it would hurry up and turn into the same color. Maybe if she saw that shade of blue she could stop her stomach from turning.

Beginning to shake she closed her eyes. She wouldn't look over there. Over to where he was probably still sleeping since it was Sunday. She hugged herself and opened her eyes a bit. Her teddy bear was still lying on her bedroom floor, where she had thrown it after an hour of tossing and turning.

All because of him.

She leaned forward placing her crossed forearms on her knees. She wouldn't look. She couldn't look.

Against all of her willpower, against all of her judgment she wanted to look. She had to look. She needed to look.

"Maddie?" She heard her mother's voice behind her.

"Yes?" She didn't look at her mother; instead she looked up at early morning sky.

"Why are you sitting out here…so early?"

"I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Well," Mrs. Williams leaned out of the window "me and your father are up already."

Madison didn't say anything.

"Dear are you sick?"

"Yeah, I-I don't feel very good."

"Well get back inside the house and get ready we'll ride to church early so we can leave as soon as service ends."

Madison again didn't say anything.

"Come on back in and get dressed."

Maddie simple did as she was told and crawled back through the window back into the house. At least she'd be getting away from him for a couple of hours.

It was only about five after eight when the Williams got into their wagon. Maddie sat in the back where her father usual put whatever crops or animals he was moving. She sat just so far back that when she stretched out her down light tan stocking clad legs her feet would hang off the wagon bed by a good three inches. Her parents started to talk about something that happened to one of papa's older ranch hands and Alfred the other day.

That feeling then came back to her when she heard his name. That stomach fluttering, knees weakening, whole body shaking, funny feeling in her chest. Her face began to heat up as well.

At least nobody could see her. She sighed and pulled her knees up under her chin. Her mother had basically laid out her clothes that morning, a worn white satin dress which had a little bit of fine lace detail like on the cuffs of its long sleeves, at the hem, an a bit around the collar. Besides the dress Maddie had just put on her old boots. Her mother had brushed her hair and offered to put a red ribbon in it if Maddie wanted. She refused not really seeing the need in dressing up for church.

The wagon hit a bump causing Maddie to jerk a little bit. Now fully pulled out of her thoughts she looked to either side of the wagon. Short dry grass covered most of the ground on both sides of the bumpy dirt road. There were very few trees or shrubs or anything else.

"Mr. Williams!"

"Huh?" Maddie glanced up straight behind the wagon.

It was Alfred galloping toward them on a dark yellow mustang. It didn't look like any of the pure breeds papa breed and sold on the ranch. It must have been borrowed from one of the other hands. Maddie lower her shoulder and head so that her face was mostly completely covered by her knees.

His hair was not neatly parted like it was the day before. An ahoge stuck out of the left side of his shiny mass of blond hair. The dirty brown looking shirt he worn was almost the same shade as his pants if not but a tiny bit lighter. His outfit was totally simple which only high-lighted his boyish good looks.

"Hello Alfred," Mr. Williams called back as the younger man rode up beside him "on your way to town?"

"Yes sir, I got nothing better to do since you, so graciously gave me the day off. So I guess I could go to saloon and waste a little time."

Madison suddenly thought about him in a saloon, surrounded by whiskey-filled women in skimpy outfits who upon meeting the handsome man would probably start begging to 'spend time' with him.

"But, you're only a child." Mrs. Williams cooed.

"Well mam, I am turning eighteen next month."

"Yeah but, don't wanna go ruining your liver at such a young age, do you now?" Mr. Williams asked.

"No sir," Alfred said with a bit of a chuckle "but I guess I wouldn't be able to cause I got liver from my Pa and he's been drinking since he was fourteen. But, it's not like I wanna be like me, I guess I could meet some nice decent people town instead."

"Why don't you come to church with us then, Alfred?" Mrs. Williams asked. Maddie's head snapped up. Alfred going to church with them?

"Hmm…" Alfred mumbled and slowed his horse slightly until he was riding beside the bed of the wagon. Maddie watched as he tapped his finger against his bottom lip. His lips looked so soft, so warm, so inviting….

Alfred glanced over at Maddie causing her to look down at the road slowly passing below her. His eyes also looked warm, soft and seemed to invite her to just gaze into them forever. Oh how she wished.

"Might as well," the blond boy said as he flashed a toothy smile at Mr. and Mrs. Williams. His teeth were so white and straight and perfect looking. Madison's breath caught in her throat when she saw it. He was beautiful, handsome, everything she had ever wanted.

The trip to town only seemed to take half as long as usual to Maddie because she listened to Alfred's voice as he talked to her parents about the town, the ranch, and the church. Alfred told about the day before when he had went out with another ranch hand and had found a wild horse. He had tamed the wild beast and completely trained it in less than a day.

Before she knew it her father had stopped the wagon in front of the little white church she had been going to every Sunday of her life. It was just on the outskirts of town. The only town she had ever been to. Alfred stopped his horse which he had mentioned naming 'Liberty' and hitched it to the hitching post just outside of the building as Maddie wiggled of the back of the wagon. Her feet hit the ground hard causing a small cloud of dust to rise from dry dirt beneath her boots. She could feel some of the dust sticking to her legs underneath her dress.

"Alfred dear," Mrs. Williams stepped down from her seat as Mr. Williams hitched the two horses to a post near a tree "would you like to sit with us?"

"Oh sure, I guess."

The four made their way into the church. Madison's parents nodded and smiled at all the people they knew. Alfred just followed behind Maddie. They all stood around just outside of the church. A couple with a still sleeping baby came over and started to talk to Maddie's parents. After the usual 'how are you' and 'how's the farm' questions Mr. Williams introduced Alfred to the 'Smiths.'

Madison sighed to herself as Mrs. Smith asked Alfred about his life. Of course she would have interested in him. But she was married so she couldn't act upon the feelings she probably had. But he did seem really comfortable talking to her. He so mature. Or was he married and just used to talking to other couples?

After a couple of boring minutes the bell rang and everyone slowly started to make their way inside. Mr. Williams slide into the very back pew and his wife followed, sitting beside him. Maddie slipped beside her mother and Alfred beside her.

She felt his arm brush against her shoulder. Instinctively she pulled away. Why had she moved?

"Sorry," he mumbled to her "did that hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Did I hurt your shoulder?"

"No," she muttered feeling her face begin to heat up.

"Oh okay," he relaxed into the pew.

Maddie sat up a little straighter, her pale face turning a light tint of pink. Did he know how skittish she felt around him? Did he know about her feelings? Did he feel them too? Was the static shock feeling that obvious to him when they touched?

Suddenly he leaned a little closer to her, nearly whispering in her left ear he said "Hey Maddie?"

"Yeah?" She glanced to her right to see her parents talking to another couple sitting beside them.

"Your dress…."

"My dress?"

"It's-It's real pretty."

Her face was completely pink. She stole a glance toward him to see him looking around the church. At least he wasn't paying any attention to her and her red face.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was straight above Maddie's head as she carried a bucket of water out to her mother in the backyard. Mr. Williams was tending to the rose bushes she kept near the back fence mere feet from the woods. Besides the roses she had several other kinds of flowers. On a warm day it smelt like heaven to Madison. She inhaled deeply before handing the water over to her mother.

Closing her eyes she sat on her knees on the ground. The afternoon sun felt great when mixed with the breeze. Her nostrils filled with the scent of her mother's flowers in the tiny flower garden beside the vegetable garden that her father kept in their backyard.

"Maddie dear," Mrs. Williams stood up straight from where she had been kneeling down by the biggest bush "can go out to the road and see if your father is coming already?"

"Sure mama," she stood up and wiped some of the grass and dirt off of her dark brown skirt on her knees. Hurrying around the side of the house Maddie peered up and down the dirt road that basically split the Williams ranch in half. To her right were the stables, a little farther down were the cabins the ranch hands lived in, and even further away was the small train station which was only there because the people building it had not wanted the train to have to go through the woods or up Black Ridge Mountain. The only thing to her left was her home. Across the wide road was the tall faded red barn and next to it was the fields all separated by fences. From left to right there was tobacco, corn and cotton. "Cash crops" is what papa had told her, crops to be sold. All of them were nearly ready to be picked.

Suddenly Maddie's heart fell. After the cash crops were harvested would Alfred not be needed? Would he leave after that? But, that would just be a few days after her birthday. He couldn't leave, not then.

"Maddie," her father's voice snapped her out of her rather melancholic thoughts. She shook her head, hopefully tossing the idea of Alfred leaving so soon out of her head as Mr. Williams stopped Abelle just in front of her. She blinked her wide eyes up at her father as he began to tell her all about his time in town. He had driven both her and her mother back to the ranch before heading back to town. As he reached that part of his story he got off the horse and started to walk her back to the stables, Maddie followed him and he continued to talk.

After dropping them off and getting back to town he had met up with Alfred at the saloon. For the second time in mere minutes Madison hearted drop again. This time it was worst though. The thought of Alfred surrounded by pretty women, much prettier than her, tickled the backs of her eyes. Tears threaten to fall until she heard her father's next words.

"Alfred had left before I was able to meet up with him."

"He wasn't at the saloon?"

"No, he was at the general store, buying something for his horse."

"Liberty?" Maddie said with a smile remembering the beautiful dark yellow mustang, it almost as beautiful as he was.

Mr. Williams shrugged and led her and his horse into the stables. A few other people were there too but not that many. It was Sunday after all. Opening the stall that Abelle stayed in Madison glanced back out of the wide open huge stables' doors.

"Whoa Libby!"

Alfred, it was Alfred. And he was right outside, just a few feet away, just outside.

He came into her sights.

His hair shined brightly in the afternoon sunlight causing her to close her right eye. She would have closed her left however she didn't want to take her eyes off of him. He slowed the galloping Liberty and slipped off of the saddle as the horse was still moving rarely fast. But he seemed to move in slow motion as he hand his right hand through his messy hair, pushing some of it out of his face. His very good-looking face, the face with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Madison felt her knees begin to grow weak as if someone was willing her to the ground. Slowly his eyes popped open together, as clear and blue as the sky above his head. He grasped Liberty's brown leather reins in his left hand as he removed his right hand from his gorgeous mass of blond hair.

Maddie could hear her father saying something in the stall behind her. She could hear is voice but couldn't understand what he was saying. Something about the warm weather.

It was getting rather warm to her but not because of the season or the sun. It was because of Alfred. It was all because of him. Him and his beautiful-gorgeous eyes, beefy arms, broad chest, messy hair, and those lips. All of him seemed…seemed so…inviting to her. Every last part of him, even the parts she didn't dare think of, called to her.

His hair called to her hands, for them to run through it.

His eyes called for her to stare into them, seeing her own reflection in them as he stared into her violet colored ones.

His arms called to her waist, for them to hug her tight and to never let go.

His chest called for her cheek, laying her head against him.

And his lips called to her own.

All of it, all of those fantasies, they could all happen. It wasn't like it was impossible of anything. He was man and she was quickly becoming a woman. They slept less than two hundred yards away from each other every night. It could all happen.

"So Maddie," her father's voice once again snapped her out of her thoughts, the first time she had been thankful but that night she could of used a little more time in her daydream, he walked out of the stall and closed the gate behind himself "give it some thought."

Give what some thought?

"I'll be in my study if you need me, see you at supper." He gave her a quick hug before heading out of the stable. Watching him she could see that Alfred was nowhere in sight. Had she imagined him, jumping off of his horse nearly right in front of her? She couldn't have. She simply couldn't of.

In a daze by the confusion of what her papa had been talking about and her daydreams Maddie make her way out of the stables, out of the back door. Shambling into the woods she could tell what her father had been talking about at least about the heat. Sweat pooled at the nape of her neck and at her ankles because of the dark boots she was wearing.

She headed for her tree without much thought. The confusion over what her father had been talking about was nearly all but forgotten. Alfred was the only thing running through her head.

Reaching the tree she placed both of her sweating hands on the rough bark of the old tree.

He was in her head now.

Sweat began to form on her forehead. He was in her head.

Closing her eyes and clenching her small fists she leaned against the tree on her forearms. He was in her head and so were all her dreams. There were just in her head.

Collapsing onto her knees she thought of how nice it would be to have some proof that the feelings she had for him were shared, if only to prove to herself that she wasn't going crazy. Or maybe she was. Maybe…maybe he was driving her crazy.

Her bottom lip suddenly began to tremble. He was in her head and so were all her hopes and dreams of being with him.

She bit her lip harder than she had ever before.

He was in her head, driving her crazy.

And probably didn't even know.

She pressed her forehead against the tree feeling the bark scratch her; she had done it before and knew there wouldn't be any marks for people to see. Whipping her glasses off her face down into the grass right by the river bay she buried the lower half of her face into the crook of her elbow.

She had only just covered her mouth when the first burst of tears started to flow down her face wetting her dress's sleeve.

He was in her head.

He was driving her crazy.

He didn't even know.

And he probably wouldn't even care if he did.


	5. Chapter 5

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._" Maddie's lips moved silently as she read over the first line of the book that she had picked out of her papa's bookshelf. A single man must be in want of a wife?

Slipping over toward her father's desk she gently settled the book down onto the dark wood. She then flopped down into the very comfortable, dark red, chair behind the desk before resting her exposed elbows on the desk. Cupping her chin in her palms she continued reading.

Mr. Williams had asked Maddie to meet him in his study that afternoon after he came back from the cattle out in the fields a few miles down the road. He was going to have someone posted out there during the night but would be gone most of the day for the next few weeks. Mrs. Williams was out socializing with some of the ranch hand's wives. So Maddie was alone in the house. It was quiet, nearly silent. And the only sounds that held that silent off came from outside and from nature not people.

It was Monday so the men and good number of the women were all busy. The men were either out with the herd or in the soon to be harvested crops or taking care of the horses. The women were probably cooking, cleaning, taking care of the few small children on the ranch, or talking with Mrs. Williams.

Glancing to her left Maddie looked the rather large window right above the side of the desk which was pushed against the wallpaper covered wall. The same wall paper was used in the kitchen and the two bathrooms in the house. She bit her bottom lip. Outside the window was a tree just like the one she always read in, her tree, down by the river in the woods behind the house.

'He was in her head.

He was driving her crazy.

He didn't even know.

And he probably wouldn't even care if he did.'

She jumped in the chair, startled by the sudden memory jolt.

It had only been a little over twenty hours since her 'little' break down. Just thinking about it made her get that far-too-familiar prickly feeling behind her eyes. She blinked and snapped her head up to keep the tears that had quickly formed at her lash line from falling. She wouldn't cry again. Not over him. She couldn't cry again. Not over him.

Sighing she lowered her head and absent-mindedly tugged on her bangs before swiping them over, off of her forehead. She had felt like going outside all spent all day inside, except for the ten minutes she was on the roof that morning, and she nearly felt sick. She loved the outdoors and although she liked winter a bit more than summer, okay a lot more than summer, she wanted to go outside. And she was going to.

She stood up, her boots making a soft thump against the floor. Her boots continued to make the same thumping sound as she make her way out of the study. She held her father's book close to her rather flat and boyish chest as she slowly walked out through the parlor.

Her left hand reached for the knob of the front door and the floor creaked a little beneath her feet as she shifted her weight forward. Opening the door just a crack a bright streak of sunlight poured. Somehow it seemed different from all the sunshine coming in through most of the windows in the house. Maddie shook her head; she simply had to get some fresh air or else she might go crazy. If she wasn't already

Once she was out on the front porch she felt instantly better. She inhaled deeply. The air smelt of plants mostly. From the faint scent of the all different kinds of trees around the ranch to the flowers mama had just planted two months prior. All in all though the air was heavily,it felt good to be outside, it felt like summer.

After a moment Maddie decided to sit on one of the steps and read a little bit more of "Pride and Prejudice." She couldn't lie to herself. That line, that one single line had hooked her just like the first line of "Alice in wonderland" had years ago.

The top step squeaked as she sat down on it.

Sitting the book on her knees she bent over it and began to read once more.

And suddenly she was gone. She was eavesdropping on one Mr. Bennet and his 'lady'. She wasn't on her ranch, on the front steps waiting for her father. She was absorbed into the book, into the story.

That was until…..

"Hey," a voice came from just a few steps away from her. It wasn't deep enough to be her papa's and it wasn't high enough to her mama's.

She slowly lifted her gaze from the words on the page. Looking down toward the path from the bottom step she saw a pair of scuffed up boots, they were probably dark brown when first bought but had turned a very light tan like dry dirt. She licked her lips which had become incredibly dry since she had started reading. Half an hour? An hour? More than an hour? Ago.

Continuing up from the boots she followed the dark denim jeans that fell just at the ankles of the boots. Up and up to shiny silver buckle attached to a thick dark brown, possible leather, belt which ran in the belt loops of the jeans. It couldn't be.

"Maddie? Maddie's what-you go by? I mean what you like to be called, Right?"

"uh-huh" she breathed as she quickly pushed her glasses back up from, near the tip of her nose, where they had fallen.

"Okay," Alfred stepped forward causing Maddie to look straight up at his face since her gazes had been on his…..Not that she wanted to look there. She didn't want to think about…that…In fact she didn't even want to be looking at him or speaking to him or thinking about him for one moment. She was over it. Over him. Yeah, she was over her silly little crush.

Even if he looked down right adorable in the sky blue shirt he was wearing under a vest that matched his belt. The shirt nearly matched his eyes, those gorgeous eyes. She could feel herself leaning forward slightly as if she was being pulled toward him.

She forced herself to lean back and crossed her bare arms over her chest stilling balancing the book on her lap "W-what do you want?" Her voice seemed a bit husky to her, she hoped he didn't pick up on it. Also her tone seemed a little mean, more "get away from me" than she'd wanted. She also hoped he didn't pick up on that either.

He chuckled softly. Weird that had been quietest thing Maddie could remember him ever doing. He was almost always loud, or at least louder than Maddie had ever been.

"I was just wondering," he walked over to the steps and stood with his left foot on the bottom one and his right foot on the second. Maddie caught her gaze once again heading toward his…. She looked up at him once more and prayed that she wasn't blushing. He continued "if maybe you'd like to come over to my cabin and-"

Over to his cabin?

Alone?

Without her parents knowing?

"-play some checkers?" He finished as he ran his hand through his hair.

Play Checkers?

Maddie didn't know whether or not to be disappointed at his offer or glad that her face wasn't flushing.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie had, of course, been in the some of the cabins before. Like when she would go with her mama to visit or help one of the women who lived there with their husband or when she would go with her father to talk to one of the men about work.

But, it felt so much different with Alfred.

It seemed darker, smaller, warmer, more inviting.

"We can play over here," Alfred stepped pasted her, his arm brushing against hers as he did, and walked over to the far side of the cabin. There was a small table with only a single dusty light on it. Over the table was a narrow window through which a light breeze blew in as she walked over to meet him.

"Here," Alfred smiled as he pulled one of the two chairs at the table out for her.

She sat down in it with a "thank you."

He rooted around in some cabinets behind her for a few moments to glances out the window. She could see the tree down by the river if she really narrowed her eyes. "Alice in Wonderland" was still hanging off of the branch. A few nights before she had finished reading it for the eighth time. It was time to read something fresh, new (at least to her). Maybe she could could borrow that "Pride and Prejudice" from papa. After all he had told her that she could borrow any of his books, any of them on the bookshelves, as long as she asked and she wasn't going to be having lessons for a while either.

She wasn't going to be busy for a lot longer than just the summer too.

"Here it is!" Alfred appeared at the table with an old wooden box in his hands. Maddie jumped. How could she have not seen or hear him?

"Oh is that your checker board?" Thankfully she seemed to at least be able speak around him with stuttering or turning bright red…anymore.

"Huh?"

He hadn't heard her, she was too quiet, he was used to people shouting to or at him. Maddie took a short breathe and spoke a little louder "is that your checker board?" She pointed at the box as he sat down with it across from her, hoping that that would help.

"Oh, yeah," he grinned down at the box "I haven't had anyone to play with in a while."

"Really?"

"What?" He looked up at her. He hadn't heard her again.

"Really?" She would have to get used to talking louder than normal around him. The only time he could hear her normal voice was when they were right next to one another.

"Yeah," he sat the box down in the middle of the table and took off its top "but that doesn't mean you can just let me win, okay?"

Maddie nodded as he reached inside and picked out each little checker piece there was. He would toss the red one onto his side but gently place the black ones by her left arm. "You okay if I be red?"

"Sure," she made an effort to the louder than before without yelling and that time he heard her "but doesn't black go first?"

"Yeah."

"So don't you wanna go first?"

"No you can. Besides I always liked red."

"Me too."

"It your favorite?"

"Well I like white too. It's color of snow."

"Yeah I like red and white too," he had finished dosing out the checkers and grabbed the top of the box "but I like blue as well," he replaced the lid on the box.

On the top was the board. They each began to set up their side as he continued "those three colors just make me feel…like…like…"

"Good?"

"No, well yes but, they make me feel power. Ya know?"

"N-no…" She shook her head.

"Well like you like white right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well that stands for um….what's the word?"

"Purity?"

"Yeah, which means good, right?"

"I guess."

"And doesn't red just make you feel powerful?"

"Sure…"

"You see?"

Maddie nodded. Red did make her feel, well not powerful but nice. Like during the sunrise or set. She knew where he was coming from and well he just sounded so cute when he was all excited.

"And blue makes me feel free."

"Huh?"

"Like the sky, ya know? Just open and free."

"Oh."

"It's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her not like how he was grinning before but a softer, gentler, calmer smile "black goes first." He nodded to the board.

"Oh yeah," she quickly moved her hand to the board and moved a piece from her front row.

Alfred smile turned back into that grin, both were adorable to Maddie, as he slowly picked up one of his piece "that was fast."

Maddie felt a light blush creep up from her neck to her face.

He chuckled and moved his piece.

"Well what's the score then?"

"Um….You won one game I won one game," Maddie smiled a bit as they set up the board for yet a row of checkers. The first two gone by pretty quickly with her winning the first and him winning the second.

"So what were you saying about that book?"

"Oh I've read it a lot." She moved her first piece without much thought.

"Are you almost done with it?"

"Done with it?" She watched as he carefully moved one of his front row checkers.

"Yeah are you near the end already?"

"Oh no, I've finished it before." She moved the same piece closer to his side of the board.

"You've already read it?" He moved his piece closer to hers.

She nodded before picking her checker up and jumped over one of his pieces.

"Oh no," he said "I fell for one of your traps again." He grinned once more but this time their eyes met. She had never really noticed it but his blue eyes really seemed to gleam whenever he grinned like that. And he was gleaming, grinning, having a fun time with her. The though made Maddie's chest feel tight.

No! She was over that silly little crush.

End of Story…

"So I guess you really like it then?"

"What?"

"That book the one you've read more than once."

"Eight times, I've read it eight times."

Alfred leaded back in his chair with a soft creak; his soft looking lips pursed tightly "guess you…really like it then?"

He grinned. Her heart skipped a beat. She cursed herself. He moved a piece. She moved a piece. They played in quiet for a while. The sounds of nature and of the ranch outside wafted in through the window.

Birds chirped. People chattered. The river gurgled softly in the distant.

"You have one hell of a poker face you know?"

"I-I do?"

"Yeah, you every played poker before?"

"Well yeah," her voice suddenly started to shake as he looked her in the eye "a couple of times with papa."

He shook his head "I mean I can't figure what you're gonna do next," he scolded down at the board "you're already beating me pretty badly."

She looked down at the board. She was. There were twice as many black checkers as red ones. She smiled "You said not to let you win…"

Alfred chuckled. She had never notice just how good his laugh sounded to her. It wasn't like any she'd heard before. Like a mix of a little boy's and of an older man's. She smiled wider. She had made him laugh. He was having fun. With her. Alone with her.

They began to play again this time tough he talked. He spoke very quickly hardly taking the time to take a breath. She had heard him talk like that before with papa about work. Papa had even joked about him one day talking so fast that no one could understand him. Why had he never spoken like that around her?

She like it. He had so much to talk about.

His work, his horses, the jobs he had had before, his travels, all the music he had heard, all the food he had eaten, the folk tales he had heard, the people he'd meet, even a few moving pictures he seen.

And he was so excited about it all. So cheerful, so energetic.

She nodded along as he spoke politely muttering a "yeah" or "uh-huh" whenever she could. She did agree with him on most of it. And then it all stopped, at least for her.

He had been moving a piece which she had just jumped over when it happened.

Their hands touched. It was so quick but she felt it.

The back of his warm hand brushed against hers.

End of story, huh?

* * *

Please look at my profile if you like this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
